


El colgante

by nawcutebubu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Necklace Theory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nawcutebubu/pseuds/nawcutebubu
Summary: Sora y Riku se reencuentran en La Torre Misteriosa a punto de ir a cumplir sus misiones y ocurre un pequeño accidente.Breve episodio intermedio situado durante los acontecimientos en Kingdom Hearts 3. Soriku muy platónico e igual de cuqui. Necklace Theory.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	El colgante

El atardecer eterno de La Torre Misteriosa se había convertido en algo conocido para Sora. Las tres medias pintas estaban de vuelta tras su visita al Olimpo. Una visita de la que se fueron con más dudas que respuestas por la presencia de Maléfica y Xigbar. Tras eso, Sora y compañía debían informar al Maestro Yen Sid de lo sucedido. Al bajar de la nave gummi, Sora se fijó en las ropas que las Tres Hadas le habían creado. Esa vestimenta le había otorgado un gran poder en sus aventuras, pero no había caído en que, por ejemplo, una cremallera de la chaqueta se había roto, o que había perdido unos botones de la pernera del pantalón. Determinó que había pasado a mejor vida tras sus últimas batallas. Sora no quería ser descortés, pero aprovecharía la reunión para que le proporcionasen un modelo nuevo.

En lo alto de la torre, Sora y sus amigos se vieron sorprendidos por la llegada sin aviso del rey Mickey y Riku. El héroe en ciernes se fijó detenidamente en su amigo, al que esos días sin haberle visto habían pasado tan lentos como siglos. Riku llevaba puestas ropas nuevas, de tonalidades azules, botas negras, y… _¿se había hecho algo en el pelo?_ Sin duda, el conjunto le sentaba como un guante. No pudo evitar señalarle y gritar una sonora interjección monosilábica. En respuesta, Riku le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Terminado ese breve saludo, había asuntos más importantes que atender: el rescate de Aqua, Ventus y Terra, así como ayudar a Kairi y a Lea con su entrenamiento con el Maestro Merlín.

Yen Sid asignó tareas para los portadores de llave espada. Al observar que estaba terminando la reunión, Sora comenzó a impacientarse por conseguir un nuevo traje. Su frustración se vio acrecentada cuando el mago hizo aparecer dos valijas con atuendos para Kairi y Lea, pero ninguno para él. De inmediato, Yen Sid le entregó una maleta con decoraciones doradas que portaba su nombre, y sintió sus ánimos renovados, listo para la pelea y encaminándose a la puerta. Se despidieron del Maestro, y todos bajaron con animosidad por las escaleras para marcharse a sus respectivas misiones.

El rey Mickey estaba hablando con Donald y Goofy unos pasos por delante de los jóvenes isleños. Sora y Riku caminaban juntos con las maletas en la mano. El elegido por la llave espada miró al otro de arriba a abajo, perplejo por el inesperado cambio.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Riku consternado.

—No, es que…—Sora sintió que las palabras salían entrecortadas, quizá por no encontrar las palabras exactas—. Te ves diferente.

—¿Y… eso es bueno?

A pesar de su nueva apariencia, _Riku seguía siendo Riku_. Dirigiéndole una plácida sonrisa, Sora cruzó los brazos bajo la espalda en su más que distintiva pose.

—¡Creo que sí!

Riku le sonrió en respuesta, agradecido por su sinceridad. Era una de las pocas veces que podían hablar de forma distendida desde hace mucho tiempo. Pensar eso le entristecía, aunque apreciaba la oportunidad. Por dentro, se sentía extrañadamente conflictivo.

—Ahora te toca a ti cambiarte. Es cierto que esa ropa…

El grito de Sora interrumpió la frase de Riku, mientras agitaba la maltratada chaqueta con aprobación.

—¿Verdad? ¡Parezco un pelele! ¡No puedo presentarme en otros mundos con este aspecto!

Una pequeña carcajada salió de Riku, a lo que Sora lo acompañó con otra. Ahora estaba sintiendo una calidez en su corazón.

En la base de la torre, Mickey, Donald y Goofy repostaban la nave y se preparaban para la larga travesía. Sora y Riku entretanto estaban cerca del gran portón. El joven portador de la llave espada sintió una fugaz punzada de miedo. Últimamente cuando tenía que partir, sobre todo desde La Torre Misteriosa, esos dolores aparecían. El único remedio que conocía ante eso era el acto de despedida. Para él significaba hacer antesala, y era por eso que siempre le decía adiós a sus seres queridos. Con Kairi había pasado en innumerables ocasiones, y era el mejor ejemplo que tenía y el que le daba más fuerzas.

No obstante, por una extraña razón, tenía más ganas de despedirse (y en consecuencia) reencontrarse con Riku. Lo achacaba a que su amigo estaría en el Reino de la Oscuridad sin él, y ese temor le provocaba tal entusiasmo. Sora volvió a mirar a Riku con la nueva indumentaria. Nada en él había cambiado, estaba convencido. Pero quizá no se había fijado en ese aura de determinación que emanaba de su amigo con suficiente detenimiento, y eso lo veía diferente.

Riku dejó la maleta en el suelo para dedicar su atención en este nuevo adiós. No contaba con que Sora se le iba a abalanzar con estrépito, abrazándole por el cuello y tirando esa maleta que había luchado internamente por conseguir minutos atrás. Sora prefería beber los vientos por su amigo, asegurando el contacto en un impetuoso apretón. El otro correspondió el gesto, menos efusivo externamente pero igual de seguro. No dijeron nada, pero no hacían falta palabras: sus corazones sabían que iban a volverse a ver pronto.

Pasados unos segundos Sora decidió separarse, con la problemática de que un tirón fuerte impidió tal labor. Sintió una fuerte sacudida en su cabeza y una parte de su cuello le abrasó débilmente por el meneo. Entre quejidos, encontró el origen del zarandeo: su bendito colgante, de plata y con forma de corona con tres picos, se había enganchado en la chaqueta de Riku. Poco pudo procesar al darse cuenta de que estaba invadiendo (más de lo acostumbrado) el espacio personal del recién nombrado maestro de llave espada, con su cabeza sobre el pecho. El bochorno fue a más cuando reconocía inadvertidamente que esa postura no le resultaba _para nada_ desagradable.

—¡LO SIENTO! —Sora no pretendía decir eso a gritos. Su estado emocional pendía de un hilo.

Haciendo uso de una destreza excepcional, Riku le sujetó por los hombros y logró desenganchar el collar con calma. Sora así recuperó el equilibrio, apoyado todavía en la cintura. Su amigo no lucía tan sonrojado como él, que sentía que de sus orejas salían humo. Se fijó en que cuando Riku vio el colgante, sus ojos resplandecían con una cierta nostalgia.

—Vas a tener que acortar la cadena. Imagina si te enganchas a una rama mientras luchas.

Sora asintió a cámara lenta. Desvió su mirada al suelo con mucha vergüenza, incluso se apartó unos pasos. Riku, al que no parecía haberle afectado el accidente en absoluto, le entregó la maleta antes tirada en el suelo con una sonrisa.

—Ve con cuidado—comentó Sora, antes de marcharse.

* * *

El tiempo apremiaba, por lo que Sora tuvo que cambiarse en la nave gummi. Las ropas nuevas eran más ligeras y parecían más resistentes. Además, le gustaba el tipo que le hacía: se sentía más fuerte y adulto. Tras todo el acicalamiento, salió para que Donald y Goofy vieran su atuendo hasta ahora inédito. Con mucha guasa, caminó modelando hasta donde estaban, realizando unas poses exageradas. Como resultado los tres amigos estallaron en risas.

—¡Caramba, Sora! ¡No te queda nada mal! —comentó un orgulloso Goofy.

—Pareces hasta un chico responsable—añadió Donald con burla.

—¡A mí me gusta! Es que me hacía falta un cambio.

Repentinamente Donald le miró de reojo. Subido a su silla de mando, se acercó para apreciar un detalle:

—Si hasta te has acortado la cadena de tu dichoso collar.

—¡Caray! ¿Tanto te molestaba? —Goofy también se acercó a ver.

Los fieles amigos de Sora vieron cómo la cara del susodicho combinaba con el nuevo rojo de sus ropajes.

—E-es para no engancharme a una rama mientras lucho…

* * *

En el Reino de la Oscuridad, el completo vacío daba lugar a una eterna sensación de frío. Sin embargo, esta nueva vuelta no era tan gélida como Riku esperaba. Seguía detrás de Mickey, que guiaba al joven en lo profundo de las montañas.

—Seguro que encontraremos a Aqua esta vez—alentó el rey con voz decidida.

El joven maestro asintió, con fuerzas renovadas tras haber visto a Sora. Riku le había echado de menos durante esos días que parecieron durar una eternidad. Así que ese breve encuentro en La Torre Misteriosa significaría que iba a recordarlo en su memoria y atesorarlo, para su dicha. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a él. _¿Cómo estaría Sora? ¿Habrían encontrado nuevos y peligrosos enemigos sincorazón? ¿Cómo estaría luchando con esas nuevas ropas? ¿Habría seguido su consejo?_ Breves fragmentos de la cara de vergüenza que vio en su amigo le sacaron una pequeña carcajada de sus labios.

—¿Riku? —preguntó extrañado el rey Mickey.

—Oh, no es nada, perdona.

Tendría que esperar un poco más, pero eso no le importaba. Incluso en la más negra oscuridad, Riku estaba convencido de que volvería a ver a Sora.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer esto!  
> Soriku es una OTP muy querida para mí, al igual que son los juegos de KH. Este corto escrito surgió unos días después de terminar KH3, hace ya un año. Lo encontré perdido en borradores, y he decidido subirlo por aquí. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
